Never Say Never
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: When Reno, Rude and Elena are out together one night, Rude makes a bet with Reno regarding Elena and a funny little thing called denial. Will he be able to keep his arrogant walls up and win, or give in to deeper feelings and lose?
1. The Deal

**Never Say Never - 01 - The Deal**

This was why he hated bringing her along with them. He and Rude made an awesome team to go to bars. They could get drunk and not care about anyone starting a fight with them because they were highly-ranked, they were feared by just about everyone, they were Turks. His quick moves and sneaky attacks and Rude's stature and intimidation, they were always a great team of two. But now…_she_ had to tag along - the rookie, the new girl, the third-in-command now that they were all that was left.

He and Rude sat watching as she paid for their second round of drinks and attempted to figure out how to carry the three mugs back to their spot. "Maybe you should go help," Rude suggested.

"Why? The rookie can handle herself," the redhead retorted, lazily leaning back in his chair.

"Yes but she does seem like she needs help Reno," Rude commented.

"Then you go," his friend replied drowsily. Although they'd had plenty of time to do nothing in the past couple of days, Reno hadn't gotten much sleep, seeing as how he was up late on the phone with Reeve all the bloody time, discussing plans for Midgar and other various Presidential duties Reeve had to deal with. It had been about six months since the whole "end of the world because of Meteor" had ended and still, problems kept rearing their ugly heads.

"More fun if you do," Rude pointed out.

"More fun if I _don't_," Reno drawled, half-closing his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Have it your way then," Rude sighed, shaking his eyes and rolling his eyes behind his shades. He glanced back towards the bar and noticed that their third party member had successfully found a way to carry the three beer mugs, but had gotten her path blocked by a tall and fairly muscular man. A man that looked sleazy and that was hunched ever so close to her.

"Uh Reno, problem…Elena…," Rude began with a hint of nervousness. This change in tone caused Reno to bolt back to normal seating and look around wildly. He spotted the same guy hanging over their fellow Turk and groaned.

Reno rolled his eyes. "She'll kick his ass the moments he gets within range. Wake me when there's actual trouble afoot please…or when the beer gets here."

And with that, he leaned back again, closing his eyes.

Rude stared at his partner blankly through his sunglasses before glancing at Elena and noticing the man had managed to edge her backwards to a two-eater booth where she leaned dangerously against the table, able to fall backwards if he pushed her anymore.

"Reno, we kinda have to do something," Rude commented and Reno sat upright again. He glanced in her direction, expecting her to still be at the bar either beating the crap outta the guy or happily striding past him. His eyes widened in concern when he saw the predicament she was in.

"Fuck," he stated simply before getting up and walking over towards the booth where the guy was now surreptitiously trying to take the beer from her to push her back.

As he walked over, the redhead calculated many different plots and plans to do this. He smirked as he found the perfect solution – one that would not only make the guy look like a complete ass, but also embarrass the hell out of Elena and make her mad, despite the fact that she'd be owing him one for saving her.

He reached them and surreptitiously pushed past the larger guy, turning his back to him as he faced Elena. He grabbed two of the drinks she held and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to turn a light shade of pink.

"Sorry about that Babe, got here kinda late," he smirked, winking at her as he was sure the man could not see him.

"Yo, what you think you're doin'?" the guy barked, his speech slightly slurred.

_Ooh boy a half-drunkard, I'm gonna have fun with this one, _Reno thought to himself. He smirked and whirled around, covering his face with a cocky yet confused look.

"Coming to meet my girlfriend at the bar like I promised," Reno stated simply. He eyed the man up and down, noting his large muscular appearance and five o'clock shadow.

"Girlfriend?" the guy asked, glancing over Reno's shoulder at Elena, who held only one mug now and smiled innocently. "Didn't say nothin' 'bout you when I was flirtin', must not think o' ya."

"Oh did she now?" Reno asked with obvious sarcasm, making Elena smile a little. "Well maybe it was because you were towering over her and intimidating her, Caveman. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a date to attend to."

He grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her away, leaving the tall guy to stand there, confused and brooding. He quickly recovered from this odd conversation and wandered over to another table, where two girls sat gossiping and laughing.

When they reach their table and sat down, Reno let go of Elena's hand and used his own to ruffle her hair slightly. She wrinkled her nose, combing it back with her hand.

"Y'know that was easier than I expected it to be, with him being half-drunk and all, yo," Reno laughed, getting a very slight smile from Rude and an annoyed glare from Elena.

"As nice as the rescue was, did you really have to use the whole girlfriend approach? Complete with the stupid kiss on the cheek and lame "showing up late" excuse?" Elena asked wryly, taking a small gulp of her beer.

"Aw c'mon it was fun going by the book, and the idiot fell for it, right?" Reno asked. Then, his cocky smirk returned as he took a swig of his beer and leaned closer. "Besides, I know you liked it babe."

In response, she wrinkled her nose again and narrowed her eyes. "In your dreams Reno."

"Make that _our_ dreams, since it would involve you wouldn't it?" he grinned impishly, making her roll her eyes.

"You're sick you know that? You're a totally twisted mind," she told him.

"That's what you love about me right?" Reno asked, earning himself another eye-roll and nose-wrinkle. "Anyway it saved you from that creep, that's what's important."

She look down into her beer and sighed knowingly. "…I thank you for helping me…," Elena stated calmly and Reno smirked again, laying off the comebacks and comments. A few moments of silence later, Elena pushed her chair back lightly and stood up. "I'll be right back, ladies' room."

The other two nodded as she left and once the door to the impeccably clean women's lavatory closed; Rude took a swig of his beer, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny, yo?" Reno asked, looking away from Elena's departing path to frown at his buddy.

"Nothing, just you Reno," Rude replied.

"I've got my lines right sure, but I ain't no comedy act buddy. The hell you talking about?" Reno asked in confusion.

"You whine and whine about having Elena around when she's not, and yet you seem to enjoy every moment when she is, whether the two of you are arguing or not," Rude told him.

"Your point?" Reno inquired, taking another swig of beer.

"I think you enjoy annoying her because of how close to her it gets you," Rude answered.

"The fucks that supposed to mean?" Reno asked, bewildered and Rude merely chuckled again.

"You do it because you like her, and I don't mean friend-wise I mean the other way, the more serious way," the bald man calmly stated before taking a swig of his own beer. It was now Reno's turn to chuckle.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Me liking the rookie…as more than friends? Check your drink buddy, someone fucking put something in it," Reno laughed.

"And you sure that's not denial talking?" Rude inquired smugly.

"What planet are you from? Me falling for the rookie is about as far off as pigs fucking flying! And yes, I do mean without the help of experimental devices, tests, Materia or other shit like that," Reno stated, still amazed his friend would even suggest such a thing.

"Oh really, you sure Reno, because we've known each other a very long time and I've learned to read you like a book. I think I can tell when my own best friend-"

"Shaddup will ya? I do not like the rookie and that is final," Reno stated firmly.

"Do so," Rude replied.

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Why the fuck are you being childish all of a sudden?" Reno asked suspiciously.

"Because I know I'm right, so it doesn't matter what I do," Rude replied simply. Reno frowned.

"You seriously think I like the pipsqueak?" Reno inquired and Rude nodded.

"Yeah, I'd bet on it too," he explained, taking a swig of beer.

"Oh _really_?" Reno asked, finally hearing something that he _did_ like – gambling.

"Yeah I'd bet that if I left now, you'd probably end up doing something stupid in the right direction, or something right in the right direction," Rude mused and oddly enough Reno understood him. "Either that or you simply admit you've got a soft spot for her that's turning deeper."

"I'll go with your first suggestion as a bet, how'sa 'bout that?" Reno smirked, fully confident that he was right and his friend was wrong. "Five hundred gil."

"Alright, it's a deal," Rude said, getting up from his seat as Elena came out of the washrooms.

* * *

**Lannie:** random story idea from nowhere, it's now two in the morning, i wrote this in and hour, goodnight!! R&R please! 


	2. Confusion At Home

**Never Say Never - 02 - The Confusion At Home**

Reno glanced over his shoulder, noticing Elena had walked out of the restrooms. Knowing he had little time as she kneeled down to help pick up the items that person that bumped into her had dropped, he looked up at Rude.

"Shit dude, hurry, she's coming. Terms to the bet!" Reno ordered and Rude nodded.

"I'm betting that either one of you is going to get drunk and wind up having to be taken to the other's apartment. And I bet 500 gil it's her," Rude smirked.

"Well I bet I'm gonna be the one who gets shit-faced and I ain't gonna be going home with her, yo," Reno smirked equally. They shook hands on it just as Elena got there.

"Hey guys, what're you shaking about?" Elena inquired, sitting down in her seat opposite Reno.

"Oh, I got a call and got to go do some business," Rude informed her. "So I'll see you two kids later, don't get into any trouble now."

"Oh u-uh…we won't…why would you say that Rude?" Elena laughed a bit more nervously than she had expected, causing Reno to raise an eyebrow and a smile merely danced across Rude's eyes, safely hidden behind his shades.

"Goodbye," Rude nodded his head before pushing his chair in and walking off.

"So Babe, what shall we talk about?" Reno asked, smirking.

"Stop calling me that," Elena retorted, making the redhead's grin only widen.

"What, Babe? Why?"

"Because it's annoying and usually you call your girlfriend that, not your co-worker or friend," Elena explained, downing the rest of her mug.

"Awww that's it? But I call women that all the time yo, and they don't mind it," Reno smirked again, making Elena roll her eyes. "Didn't you pass for girlfriend earlier 'Lena?"

_Argh there he goes with that other damned nickname_, Elena thought in annoyance.

"Shut up Reno, I'm getting myself another drink, you want one?" Elena asked, getting up. He was surprised at this, seeing as how he was only half-way through his, and she'd taken a bathroom break.

"Uh sure 'Lena…you sure you need another one though, I mean you've had two already and-"

"Save it Reno, I can hold my old, so let off," Elena demanded before walking away.

"What the hell is her problem yo…?" Reno asked in whispers as he watched her grab two more orders from the smiling bartender.

* * *

"Lena seriously, lay off the booze, you're starting to look wobbly," Reno commented, laughing slightly when Elena merely raised the middle finger of her right hand. 

"I can-do whatever…I wanna…do Re so…back o…off," Elena spoke, her words completely slurred.

"Alright, time to go then," Reno sighed, getting up and walking over to pull Elena's seat back.

"W-What…why?" Elena said drowsily as Reno pulled her to her feet. "No, I lahke it here Re…go 'way…"

Reno merely rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards the exit of the nearly vacant bar after leaving a tip for the bartender, whom he knew.

"Take care o' her now Red," the man smiled and Reno nodded amiably before pushing the door open with his free hand and walking out, keeping Elena leaned against him.

As she muttered unintelligibly as Reno directed her towards his car in the parking lot. He opened the passenger door and after catching her from wandering off slightly, he managed to help her into the seat.

"Alright, all buckled in," Reno announced as he sat back in his own seat moments later after making sure Elena was strapped in. Her eyes were already closed and she was leaning on the window.

"So, once I get outta this parkin' lot, I just gotta go…go…where the hell _**do**_ I go?"

_Shit, that's right! Rude picked Elena up tonight and any other night she needed a ride in the past three weeks since she got her new apartment. I've been to the old one before but…not the new one. I don't know how to get there!_ Reno thought in despair. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his steering wheel. _Crazy bastard was planning this all along!_

"Ok 'Lena….'Lena I need you to pay attention to me for just a sec, alright?" Reno said, gently shaking her awake. She looked up at him slowly with slightly red and glazed eyes.

"How do we get to your apartment, yo? Do you know?" Reno asked quietly.

"O-oh that's easy…ya go left, then right, then straight a ways, turn on the left in a lot, and to the third floored," Elena muttered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Reno thought hard about the directions she had just incoherently given him and sighed.

"Uh, no, the new place not the old one," he told her.

"Where?" Elena inquired before closing her eyes slowly and slipping into an alcohol-induced sleep.

"Shit," Reno cursed. _The girl can remember how to get to her old apartment when she's hammered but not her usual one? Great. Just great. And I'm sober enough to know I gotta take care of this. Wait…why __**am**__ I sober? Ugh!_

Elena stirred slightly beside him and he waited to see if she was awake. When he noticed she wasn't, he went back to thinking. _Now what am I gonna…wait, that's it! Rude!_

He whipped out his phone and pressed the speed dial for Rude's cell phone. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up dammit!"

"Hello, Rude here," the voice on the other end spoke.

"Rude, old buddy, old pal, I need favor," Reno smirked.

"Sure," Rude agreed.

"I need directions to El's apartment cuz I gotta drive her home, yo."

"Why can't she tell you?"

"Uh…cuz she's a little preoccupied," Reno stated.

"You sure she's not just drunk and you don't wanna take her to your place cuz that means I win?" Rude inquired and Reno could tell from the minor tone in his voice that he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Nope, not at all, so you gonna tell me now?" Reno smirked.

"No."

"Goddammit!" Reno yelled and Elena stirred slightly again, mumbling incoherently.

"Reno, is Elena passed out beside you?" Rude asked.

"Yes…," the redhead muttered.

"Then keep your voice down," Rude ordered.

"Argh!" Reno growled. "Ok, Rude, where are ya? You home?"

"No, I'm at the 7th Heaven," Rude replied.

_Of course, while I'm stuck here struggling with a drunken Elena who'll hate me if I gotta bring her back to my place and she wakes up there, he's at the fucking bar and I'm guessing with Tifa. Ever since the damn Meteor thing, he's been spending more time with her now that Cloud's off being a moody jerk._

"Reno, you need anything else?" Rude's voice interrupted his friend's thoughts.

"Yes, directions, fuck you very much!" Reno growled, becoming more annoyed by the second at his friend's amusement in the matter.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'd be glad to tell you," Rude replied sarcastically. "Not. Now, is there anything else?"

"Can I come there and get her a room at Tifa's then?" Reno asked, now becoming slightly desperate.

"Sorry Reno, bar's closed," Rude told him.

"What? It's a bar, yo! How's it closed at this hour?" Reno demanded.

"Cuz Tif's tired and decided to close earlier," Rude replied.

_Tif?_ Reno thought in confusion regarding the nickname. _I think I've let him spend too much time around her…whether he likes her or not._

"Then why're you there?" Reno frowned.

"We're having a late dinner, a drink and talking," Rude explained.

_Rich. Real rich. I knew he was that broad. What the fucks he see in her anyways? I mean sure, she's got big knockers, but hell, she's so damn mopey 'bout Spike, and cutesy and such a damn girl it's annoying. Least the girls I look for when I want a good time have a little spark to 'em. They've got a fire to 'em and either play hard to get or make it interesting and challenging. They've got a temper and an edge…kinda like Ele-…NO! _ Reno's eyes widened at where his own thought process was going.

_Don't think that Reno my man,_ he told himself mentally._ It must just be the beer that's getting to ya…yeah that's it. And I've been thinking too much…_

"Reno, you still there? Rude broke him from his thoughts again.

"Yeah I am. Anyways I guess I got no damned choice since you won't help me. I'll give you the accursed 500 gil tomorrow. Have a wonderful fucking night," Reno growled.

"You too bud," Rude chuckled before hanging up and proceeding in filling in Tifa about the conversation.

* * *

"Ok, slowly, there ya go 'Lena," Reno whispered as he laid her down and pulled the bedcovers up around her. She immediately relaxed and curled up, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it. 

_She looks so peaceful like that yo…pretty innocent too…so cute…_, he thought, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly. Then, he frowned, realizing what he had just thought about Elena, about his friend and fellow X-Turk, about the woman on who's nerves he constantly got on and annoyed to no end. _Argh, damn beer it's getting' to my head again. Yeah, that must be it!_

He looked down at her as she shifted slightly and smiled (yes actually smiled, not smirked) and leaned over. He knew he had been heading to give her a kiss on the forehead and wish her goodnight but somehow, he'd ended up giving her a small peck on the lips.

His eyes widened as he began to pull away from what he had just done but didn't get far as she leaned up and locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into a longer and more emotional kiss. As soon as it finished, she slid back onto the bed, whispering an unintelligible 'goodnight' before pulling the covers to her and falling asleep.

"The fuck was that yo?" Reno blinked repeatedly. "Beer, it's cuz she's hammered is all. She don't know what she's doing…probably won't remember it either."

He walked out of his room slowly and went to sit on the couch. "Yeah…that's why…and that's why I did that too…yep...," Reno muttered, actually trying to convince himself more than anything.

_You only had two beers, since when does that cloud your judgment?_ A voice inside his head asked him.

"It's affecting me more than usual then. Damn inside voice or conscious or…whatever that was. Yeah that's it…there's no was Rude's right. I don't like her, nope, I don't," Reno told himself.

He got up and stretched before smirking at a sudden thought. "Man I need a drink," he chuckled, heading towards the kitchen where he knew a bottle of Limoncello and another of Whisky was waiting for him

* * *

**Lannie:** Alright so there's the second chapter! I worked on it yesterday and today at school because it's review time for exams and we're doing absolutely NOTHING in my classes...shows how much our teachers care about it. Oh well. Then I have some stupid Provincial Ninth Grade Math Test tomorrow and my Gym exam...EW ACROGYM!! Then Exams thursday and friday morning. If the next chapter is slow, you know why.

P.S: LILY!!!!!!!!! Limoncello is there for your sake! And for Avril's! _"I will drink as much Limoncello as I can...and I'll do it again, and a-ga-in!"  
_


	3. Breakfast of Tears & Smiles

**Never Say Never - 03 - Breakfast of Tears & Smiles**

Elena opened her eyes slowly, blinking repeatedly at the pillow before her. _This is strange…since when do I have dark red sheets? Mine are navy blue…_, Elena thought in confusion. She shrugged it off and stretched. It was then that she looked upwards.

She noticed the headboard and frowned. _Red Cedar wood? What the hell? Mine's made of finely crafted birch wood…what's going on? Where am I?_

Before she could form any more coherent thoughts, a sudden pang of pain hit her head and she groaned. _Great I've got a killer hangover. That's why I can't remember what happened last night to bring me here…wherever here is…I drank too much and ugh…God knows what happened to me then. Hopefully my co-workers weren't total idiots about it._

She sat up slowly and nearly gasped when she saw Reno sitting in an armchair at the side of the bed, asleep. He was slouched over and clearly uncomfortable but asleep nonetheless. She was going to keep quiet and try to figure things out in her mind despite the major headache until she moved and felt the soft fabric of the sheets brush against her bare legs.

She screamed in horror. Reno jolted awake, forgetting he was sleeping in and armchair. He fell right down to the floor, landing with a loud '_thud'_ on his rear.

"Ow, shit!" Reno cursed. "God 'Lena, I realize you must have a major headache, but didja need to wake me up too and give me one with your damned scream?" he barked, getting up.

"Where the _fuck_ are my pants?!" she shrieked, despite her own piercing headache and Reno winced.

"Relax they're in the washroom…don't gimme that look, I didn't do anything yo!" Reno protested as Elena glared at him. "I didn't! I swear!"

"Then why am I not wearing them?" she asked, trying to refrain from bolting out of what she guessed to be Reno's bed and whacking him so hard he'd fall right back down into unconsciousness.

"Because I don't know if you remember but last night when we got here you rushed to the washroom to hurl cookies in my toilet," Reno smirked. "I mean, you got good aim and all, you got mostly all of it in the bowl but the little bit that got on your pants."

"So my pants are in the washroom since I hurled on them, did you-"

"Yes I read the tag and they're currently soaking in the sink with cold water and detergent, and yes I did keep your hair from getting in the way so stop touching it," Reno smirked again as Elena fingered her hair. She flushed slightly and let it go, pulling the sheets up around her subconsciously.

Reno noticed this and laughed. "What? Afraid of showing off your legs or something 'Lena? I don't know why you bother wearing those pants under a dress that goes down to your thighs; you looked pretty damn nice yo."

"No I just…oh shut up," Elena muttered, letting go of her tight grip on the sheets.

A few moments of awkward silence, she looked up at his smirking face and sighed. "Thank you for helping me…," she whispered.

"What was that 'Lena? Didn't hear ya very well yo," Reno grinned and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me…," she whispered, only a little louder than before.

"Pardon me?"

"I know you heard me the first two times dammit! Ok, you wanna play like that? Fine, Thank you for bloody helping me!" Elena shouted and Reno's grin only grew.

"Did I hear you before? But why ever would I make you repeat yourself?" Reno asked, still grinning madly.

"Cuz you enjoy being so god damn annoying all the time!" Elena rolled her eyes. "You know what, that's it, I'm leaving. I'm getting my pants, and I'm leaving!"

She got out of bed, not really noticing that her dress happened to have crumpled up to her higher thigh, making Reno's eyes slightly widen. She noticed this and rolled her eyes in disgust, pulling her dress back down to mid-thigh and walking away.

"'Lena wait!" Reno exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing her hand, keeping her from going any further.

"What?" she spat, turning to look at him as she fought to keep her balance against her throbbing head.

"Alright, so I was being an ass, but it's early in the morning and I haven't had coffee, so I'm kinda in one of those 'need to annoy people' moods yo," Reno told her.

"Aren't you always in those moods?" Elena scoffed.

"Yeah but…look I know I probably shouldn't have bothered you since your bad headache and all so, to make up for it, how 'bout I make you some coffee and breakfast?" he suggested.

She thought about it for a moment then sighed and nodded. "Alright."

"Cool!" Reno exclaimed.

"Besides, _you_ cooking? This is something I gotta see," Elena smirked.

"Ha-ha," Reno said sarcastically before letting go of her hand and dashing off towards the kitchen. "Just like, make yourself a spot on the couch or something yo!"

She slowly walked out into the living room and grinned all while rolling her eyes, seeing as how his messy apartment had not changed since she'd been here last. She made her way to the couch and pushed an old pizza box off, wrinkling her nose.

"So, what do you want for breakfast yo? I make awesome pancakes if ya want!" Reno announced from the kitchen and she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Wow, this is actually good," Elena commented as she took her first bite of her fluffy pancakes and Reno, who sat across the small table her from her, smirked.

"Told ya," he assured her.

"I've had pancakes only once or twice at home before but…these are by far the best I've ever eaten," Elena smiled. Reno only soured at the mention of her home, knowing she had come from a rich family while he had not. Whether they grew up in the slums at the same time didn't change the fact that he knew her father paid for everything she did, everywhere she went, every little thing to spoil her like he'd never done before.

"Really, maybe 'cuz I made 'em with care rather than with money like daddy back home huh?" he asked her with a bitter tone.

At first, she looked up at him, surprised by his mood swing, then her face darkened and she went back to eating, actually stabbing at her food. Noticing this, Reno smirked.

"What's wrong? You and daddy had a widdle argument and he cut you off or something?" Reno scoffed, seeing her reaction to the mention of her father.

"N-no…it's none of your business Reno," she snapped.

"Aw, I'm sorry; did I make ya mad by mentioning the guy that pays your bills?" Reno laughed, not knowing his words were jabbing deeper than he meant them to.

"No, you don't know anything alright?" she told him. "Just eat your stupid pancakes…"

"For one, they're not stupid, they're _delicious_!" Reno pretended to sound hurt but resumed his cocky tone soon after. "And I do know shit. I mean, I know your dad's stinkin' rich and pays for everything for you since you were little. I know he spoils you rotten while the rest of us try to make a fucking living and I know he's taught you to be just like him when you grow up, callous, bitchy and shallow. How's that for knowing nothing huh? What you got to say about…"

He stopped suddenly when he noticed that during his rant Elena had stopped eating her food and dropped her fork to the ground as she bowed her head. He now saw why as a tear fell from her face onto her plate. "'Lena…?"

Another tear dropped and Elena's head whipped up to glare at Reno through tear-filled eyes. "When I said you knew nothing about my father I didn't mean about that!" she snapped.

"'Lena…," Reno began.

"No, no more half-assed apologies and excuses! You drove me to the edge and now you're gonna hear me out dammit! You think you know shit about my life Reno? Well my dad might've paid for a lot of things in my life, but that was because he just wanted to be rid of me, so he paid me off! Did you know that? That's why I bought my new apartment all on my own!"

"'Lena I-"

"Or did you know that both my parents were horrible smokers, who kept this hidden from me up until the point where both of them ended up in the hospital, dying of lung cancer? I scheduled a day off a month ago to see them but you ended up dragging us off on some half-important mission that you wouldn't fucking let me miss and you know what happened? My parents died of lung cancer two days later! I never got to say goodbye and didn't know about any of it until the doctors phoned me!" Elena screamed, tears streaming down her face now, making what was left of last night's make-up run with them.

"My parents might've wanted nothing to do with me earlier in life, but I still loved them and wasn't there for them when they died! Do you know how much that fucking hurts? Then again, why would Mr. Always-Looking-For-A-Good-Time-No-Strings-Attached know what losing someone they love feel like? You fucking kill people for a living and enjoy it!"

"Elena just-"

"I'm not finished yet!" Elena snapped, her voice raised very high now as she held back sobs. "You wanna know what the worst part was about all this? The fact that my parents just wanted me there because I looked like her, because they thought they could die in peace if they could think that my sister was there, not me! They never give a shit about me; I was just the fucking mistake, literally! They always said she was better, always loved her more and were always more proud of her! They always said I couldn't compare to her, even when I joined the Turks and shit they said I was just trying to take her place, take her shadow!"

"I just wanted to be loved…just wanted to be cared for and even as a fucking Turk I got nothing! The boss I was in love with never even noticed me and ended up dying on my watch! One co-worker was so silent I felt like I was being a total nuisance all the time trying to get to know him and get him to talk. And the third spent all his time insulting me and making me feel like I really never would amount to anything, like trying to be a Turk didn't matter! My parents were always right, my sister was always much prettier, much smarter, much more perfect and way more of a Turk then I ever was…or ever will be…," she finally finished her rant, her hands wrapped in tiny fists clutching fabric from her dress.

Reno got up and went to kneel beside her as she stared at her knees and hands, letting her tears fall down on them. Although he didn't know how she would react, he pulled her close to him and held her tight as she cried. She gripped his shirt and let her tears fall there instead.

"I'm sorry for being an ass and reminding you of all that 'Lena. Had I known I would've just shut my mouth and not said a word," Reno told her in a soothing voice. "As for what your parents said about you being lesser than your sister, they're wrong. I knew her personally, since she used to run with us."

"And…?" Elena muttered bitterly into his shirt.

"They said she was much prettier, much smarter, much more perfect and a better Turk right? Well they're fucking liars," Reno spat and Elena looked up at him, wide-eyed. "You're way braver and way more tactical as a Turk than she ever was. She may have been smart, but you're bloody brilliant yo. I mean, you can hack into shit in the blink of an eye you know? And sure, you've had your slip-ups while out on mission but fuck, the rest of the time you do your best to be as perfect as humanly possible, while your sister only fucking acted perfect. She was arrogant and that's what got her killed. And hell yeah she was pretty, but Elena babe, your much hotter and way more beautiful than she ever was, rookie or not."

"Did…did you just call me…b-beautiful?" Elena stammered, seeing that it was the comment out of all the others that stuck the most. "You?"

Reno frowned, thinking about it for a few seconds. "Heh…I guess I did didn't I?" Reno asked, his smirk returning to his face to replace his earlier sincere and sympathetic smile. "But hey, who wouldn't, you are hot 'Lena. It's why earlier I said you didn't need those pants to wear under that dress when you got a body like that."

"O-oh um…thank…you…um…," Elena said awkwardly, pulling away from him slightly as she flushed.

Reno rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, looking at their half-eaten breakfast, which was probably cold by now. "Hey 'Lena, after all that crying, how 'bout you take a warm shower and I'll clean this up. Then I can…like take you somewhere after to get ya happy again alright?"

"What about clothes?" she asked, motioning to the fact that all she had was a dress and that wasn't really the best if they were going shopping later.

"Eh, I'm sure I got clothes 'round here somewhere that'll fit ya. I'll put them on the bed for when you're done, yo," he told her as he began picking up the plates.

"Alright," she nodded slowly. She got up and walked towards the bathroom but stopped short, turning around to look at him. An image had just flashed across her mind, a memory. A memory she did not recognize. A memory of her and Reno…kissing. "Reno?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning half-way to look at her. Seeing him, she turned a little pink and decided not to ask him about it, knowing if she had imagined it she would never hear the end of it for he'd never live it down and that if it had happened, it could be a little awkward. She instead chose to think of what he had just told her after her rant.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem 'Lena," Reno smirked before she disappeared into the washroom and closed the door, making a '_click_' noise as she locked it. He stuffed the dished into the dishwasher and walked over to the couch where he flopped down, sighing. He thought about what he had said to Elena earlier about the differences between her and her sister. _What is going on with me? There's no way Rude was right…is there?  
_

* * *

**Lannie:** Silly Reno, how dumb you can be sometimes.

**Reno:** Yo! That ain't nice!

**Lannie:** Shut up, I'm busy talking to my readers! shoves him away Alright, so here's the third chapter! I had two exams today and I have one tomorrow, so I should be studying but I don't care I needed to write this before it left me!!! R&R like always poeple!!

**Note to Silver17: **I like the idea of Reno getting back at Rude. I dunno how...but I'll think about it...muahahah! Thanks.

**Note to other reviewers: **YOU GUYS ROCK!! Thanks for the support!


	4. An Artist

**Never Say Never - 04 - An Artist**

Elena sighed as she stepped out of the shower, refreshed after the earlier outburst and breakdown. _I'm glad he wasn't an ass about it; he really was being a gentleman. I mean, he took me here last night when I got hammered, took care of me, gave me his bed while he slept in a chair, made me breakfast and on top of all that he was comforting me when I broke down. I'm going to have to find a way to thank him for this later._

She dried herself off and ran a hand through her locks of wet golden hair, shaking them slightly. She wrapped the towel around herself, finding it stopped at her mid-thigh, just below her butt at the back and held snug around her chest.

She took a deep breath of the warm air in the bathroom and looked at the ground near the sink, expecting there to be closed there like at her own place. The only problem was – there were none. There was just the dress she'd taken off and her undergarments from earlier. _'I'll put the clothes on the bed for when you're done yo'_ Reno's words echoed in her mind from earlier.

"Oh the son of a bitch! He knew I wouldn't think of this because I was distracted! Now I'm gonna have to walk out of here to his room wearing nothing but this damned towel!" Elena whispered angrily and she could already see the smirk that was gonna be plastered on his face when she did.

She sighed, clenched her fists around the towel at the top and held it to her tightly before opening the bathroom door.

Sure enough, Reno sat on the couch; glancing away from the TV he had probably just turned on to see Elena. The only thing Elena didn't expect however, was the look of shock on Reno's face when he saw her. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened seeing the towel fitting her so short.

"Oh don't give me that look you fucking pervert, I know you planned this," Elena spat and he regained his trademark smirk.

"Maybe…," he chuckled slightly, making Elena glare even more and yet she flushed completely at the look his eyes gave her.

"Um…are the clothes in your room like you said?" she asked a little more nervously than she had wanted.

"Yup," Reno nodded, still smirking.

"Alright then, I'm going to get changed," Elena announced, walking off towards his bedroom.

"You sure you wanna?" he added playfully and she emitted a high-pitched shriek of annoyance and embarrassment, grabbing the seat cushion of bedroom chair and chucking it at him. He thankfully ducked just in time to save himself as Elena slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Too bad…," Reno commented to himself before going back to watching TV. He froze, realizing what he had just thought and shook his head, getting the thoughts to leave, only for them to be replaced by the little event between himself and Elena the previous night. The event which he knew happened, but he wasn't sure if she knew_  
_

* * *

_God, sometimes he can be so goddamn infuriating!_ Elena ranted mentally as she slammed the door behind her. She spotted the neat pile of clothes sitting on the bed and walked over to it, chuckling slightly. _He folded them…badly…but he folded them…that's pretty funny._

She dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans. She sighed, seeing how long the pant legs were because of the difference in height of about a head between herself and Reno. _I'll just roll them up later_, she thought as she grabbed the dark red t-shirt.

She pulled it over her head and poked her arms through only to glance sideways at a mirror and sighed angrily, seeing the obscene design on the shirt. "Reno!" she shouted through the door in anger and she distinctly heard laughing on the other end.

"Yeah 'Lena?" he asked with an innocent tone, coming over to the door.

"Did you have to?" she asked heatedly, seeing the words "Fuck Me" reflect in the mirror every time she faced it.

"Sorry 'Lena, couldn't resist," he laughed. "The good shirt is on the chair by the bed, you know, the chair from where you chucked a pillow at me earlier."

Elena snorted slightly and walked over to the chair as she discarded the dark red shirt. She picked up the blue t-shirt instead and pulled it on. As she did, it caught one of her earrings and it fell off, onto the ground.

"Oops," Elena whispered as she bent down to pick it up. It was then that a black notebook caught her attention. She looked around the room (not like anyone was watching) and cautiously reached for the book, picking it up as she stood to her feet.

The cover was entirely black, and had a red phoenix and fox that circled each other etched into its surface. At the bottom in thin golden engraving were the words: "_To Reno, from Haley."_

"Who's she? And what is this?" Elena asked, keeping her voice low as sat down in the chair, notebook in hand. Knowing that Reno could get fed up of waiting and come in at any minute, she told herself she'd merely skim through it to see what it was.

She flipped it open and did just that, flipping through the pages swiftly. Every page contained a different drawing of a person, place or thing, all of which were crafted with such detail and apparent care. A few things Elena paused to see such as the Shinra Building, Meteor, an image of the Lifestream, a woman's shadow sitting on a Mustang and a beautiful sunset against waves and sand. _It's…a sketchbook…a sketchbook addressed to Reno…Reno's sketchbook…but that means…he drew these? They're…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when an array of red sheets and golden hair was found on the last page. The young woman lay in a beautifully detailed wooden bed with wine red sheets. She was asleep, and some of her blonde hair fell in her face. A black dress was barely visible beneath the sheets as she lay curled up, slightly hugging a pillow. She had a peaceful and angelic look on her face as she slept.

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at the young woman in the picture and gasped, looking up to the bed in front of her, recognizing every detail in the wine red sheets, the Cedar wood bed and even the white walls and ceiling. _It's me…last night…Reno…that's why he was sitting there this morning…he drew this…he drew me…_, Elena realized.

She jumped and squealed slightly when a banging was heard at the door.

"'Lena will you hurry the hell up? God, why the fuck do women take so long to get dressed all the time?" he asked aloud, sounding slightly annoyed. "Hurry up before my offer to take ya out and brighten your mood dries up, yo!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Elena snapped, closing the book and hesitating before putting it back where she'd found it. _I'll try and take a look at it later…wait did I just subliminally say I'll be here later…of course I need to come get my clothes…right…I didn't mean anything else!_

She got to the door and opened it swiftly, only to have Reno fall on her. He had still been leaning on the door expecting her to take longer than this and had been caught off guard, resulting in him falling backwards at the loss of his support.

"Nice going Reno," Elena groaned as she lay beneath him on the ground and he muttered to himself.

"Keep groaning and moaning like that and maybe I won't be getting up babe," he laughed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

After their glanced locked for a few seconds, they both simultaneously remembered the little incident the previous night, then their awkward position and then why they were like this before both burst out laughing.

Reno got up and offered a hand to help the blonde up, which she accepted.

"You're sick, you know that? Elena asked, laughing.

"That's what ya love about me right?" he smiled cheekily and she sighed, shaking her head all while smiling and pushing him towards the door.

"Oh be quiet, Mr. Over-Cocky," Elena told him. "Now, where are we going to, per-say, brighten my mood?"

"That's an easy one babe," Reno smirked as he twirled his car keys in hand after locking his door. "The beach."

* * *

**Lannie:** Ok I am so sorry this chapter is so short! I intended to make it longer, but I just can't find anything else to add to it's main subject, so on to writing the next chapter. Things will no loner be delayed, because i finished my exams yesterday!! WHOO SCHOOL"S OUT FOR SUMMER!!!!!!!! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter at the beach (why's Reno bringing her there?) as well as many questions and secrets...:) Oh, and a song-chapter. 

P.S. The whole Reno's sketchbook, he's an awesome artist thing was inspired by this fanfiction I read where he was good at drawing but for the life of me, I can't remember who wrote it or where I read it. Anyway R&R!!!!


	5. Sunsets and Truths

**Never Say Never - 05 - Sunsets and Truths**

Now that Elena thought about it, today hadn't been bad at all. They had spent the whole day shopping along the beach front, pigging out at a restaurant for lunch, and just plain enjoying each other's company.

She smiled at the thought as she glanced to her left, seeing the redhead she'd spent the day with, staring blankly out the windshield as he drove, smoke in hand. "So um, where are we going now? Back to your place to get my clothes?"

"Nope, we still got one more place to stop 'Lena," he smirked, not looking at her as he drove down the dirt path.

She frowned in confusion. "Where?"

"The beach," Reno told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Um hello, we spent the whole day there, and it's behind us anyway," Elena reminded him.

"The main beach yes," Reno agreed, making Elena frown again.

"If we're not going there, then just where exactly are we going?" Elena demanded, not really wanting to play his little games.

"I told you, the beach," Reno smirked. "And before you ask which one or where, you'll just have to see alright? Keep in mind, I'm supposed to be helping you feel better yo, and surprises come with that there price."

"Fine," Elena said with a pout and Reno laughed.

"Oh and one more thing," Reno said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"What now?" she inquired.

"You gotta wear this, 'cuz it's a surprise," Reno smirked, holding up a blindfold with one hand.

"Are you serious?" she asked and he turned to smirk at her. "I guess you are…fine." She grabbed the blue piece of fabric and wrapped it around her head, plunging herself into darkness.

* * *

_One minute twenty…one minute twenty-one…one minute twenty-two…where the hell is he taking me?_ Elena wondered as she counted the time since he'd stopped the car and gotten her out, taking her walking. 

She knew she'd been walking in huge circles, probably around a path or something, she just couldn't figure out why. She also could tell it was getting later and later, since the light at the edges of the blindfold were getting darker and darker.

"Alright stop here," Reno instructed, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. By the direction of his warmth, she knew he stood in front of her and she her suspicions were confirmed when he whipped off her blindfold and there he stood.

"Ok, and?" she asked, seeing as how she was looking up into his aquamarine eyes. "Where's my surprise?"

"Just give it...a few more…seconds…bingo!" Reno smirked, turning her around slowly. Her eyes widened at the dazzling sight before her. The sun was only a half-circle of mixed orange and yellow, blazing just over the surface of calming amber and blue waves. The sand at her feet stretched down to meet the waves in a clash of blue, amber and sable.

"Wow," Elena breathed.

"Yup 'Lena, took the words right outta my mouth yo," Reno smirked, keeping his hands on her shoulders as she continued to stare forward.

"It's…it's so…," Elena hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Beautiful?" Reno asked, looking at her rather than the sunset. Elena however, didn't notice this as she was too absorbed in the sights.

"Yeah…," she said breathlessly. "It's incredible. All the colors from the water, and the sand and the sun. It's so pretty, so peaceful. It makes me want to just lie down and look at it forever. I mean, the sand, the water, the sun, the colors…"

And the sky. The sky was the most beautiful arrangement of fading blue, orange, yellow, red, pink and grey that Elena had ever seen. She'd only seen something like this once before, but not in person – merely in the sketchbook this morning.

Unfortunately this thought mixed with her current dazed mood proved difficult for her brain to react coherently and with intelligence and she did not keep her mouth shut about it.

"You captured it perfectly in your drawing," Elena whispered and Reno immediately released her shoulders, taking a step back.

"Excuse me?" Reno inquired, his mind having just been attacked with so many possibilities to her statement that it hurt. _She knows, yo. How does she know? Has she been snooping? I bet you she has. She found the book and went through it. That's why she took so damn long this morning. Talk about nosy little bit– no…I don't know if she did it on purpose. Just ask…yeah; calmly ask if she's speaking of my sketchbook and why…_

He took a breath and tried in vain to calm himself. "What the fuck did you just say?" _Yo, that's real calmly you idiot_, he mentally scolded himself.

Elena gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, being brought back to reality, realizing what she had just said aloud with Reno there to hear her. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I am the biggest idiot ever! What am I gonna do! He heard me!_

"Um…I uh…well I…," Elena stammered incoherently. _Real smooth Elena._

"You said something about a drawing of mine, yo. What did you see or do?" Reno asked, his voice slightly raised.

"I didn't do anything! Well…actually…this morning I…I dropped my earring and went to pick it up and found a black book with your name on it and…well I just-"

"So you decided to stick your nose in shit that's not yours and go through it? What it didn't look special and important enough with the big gold engraving yo? Or was it so interesting because it's just about the only fucking preciously clean-kept thing in my apartment?" Reno shouted and Elena winced, narrowing her eyes at his tone.

"What is your problem? I found it by accident and just skimmed through it quickly but I never asked anything about it or demanded to know why you had a sketchbook addressed to you! Or if you were the one who'd drawn things in it! I mean, I would have every right to ask about it, since the last fucking drawing _is_ of me!" Elena snapped, her tone of voice rising to rival his. Thank god they were in a pretty off-the-map area. "Why are you being such an ass about it?"

"Because it's private, Elena. It's important and it was a gift from someone special! You couldn't guess that from the engraving and the expensive look to it? How blonde are you, yo?" Reno growled, getting angrier by the second.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to go around being interesting in things like this if you actually opened up whole lot more! I mean, did I know you were an artist? No! Did I know you held something so beautiful like that special? No!" Elena shrieked, ignoring his comment about her hair. "And besides, '_a gift from someone special'_? Someone Special? This Hayley, she's the '_someone special'_, right? What's so special about her?"

"She was my…forget it, I don't wanna talk about it. We've already ruined most of the sunset," Reno said bitterly as he saw the sun was now only a third of it's full, peeking out over the waters. "Let's just watch the rest and then I'll get you your clothes at my place and drive you home, alright? No more fights, no more nothing yo."

Elena thought about it for a moment and knew that if it was her being secretive and moody, he wouldn't let her go mad and moody. So nor would she. She smirked, an idea coming to mind as he punched Reno in the arm and grabbed his keys at the same time. She took a step back from him and got herself into a fighting position. "No."

"What the-?" he began, puzzled. He looked at her. "The hell are you doing yo?"

"Frustration and depression is not a good thing. You helped me with my breakdown this morning, now I'm gonna help you with yours," Elena told him.

"Ok one; I ain't having a breakdown yo. And two; how is stealing my car keys and looking like you're ready to kick my ass helping?" Reno asked in confusion.

"Because we're going to spar for the answers. No rules, just like our old Turk training sessions. Hits I score, you tell me more about this book and this…Hayley," Elena explained. "And the hits you score…"

Reno thought about it for a moment before smirking. "You owe me 100 gil each time," he told her.

She winced, thinking of how much this could cost her. _It's for his own good, dammit._ "Fine."

He nodded and got into a similar fighting stance before she rushed at him. She swung her right fist sideways and he ducked it easily, thrusting out his own fist to hit her in the stomach just enough to knock the air out of her and make her fall, but not to hurt her.

"That's 100 gil Babe," Reno smirked as she thumped onto the sand. Before he could even react, her legs shot out and curled around his, causing him to fall and eat sand beside her.

"And that's an answer about the book and Hayley," Elena told him.

"The book was a fifteenth birthday gift when I went off to the war," Reno answered, getting up and charging at her.

For a while neither Elena nor Reno managed to land any blows, since the other was always in check with the other to parry, dodge or block.

"You've gotten better since the Turks yo," Reno complemented her as they fought.

"Thank you," Elena smirked.

"But not good enough rookie," he smirked as he grabbed her wrist from her trying to punch him and twirled her around, landing a kick on her back. "Cha-ching. 200 gil, please."

"I'll write you an "I.O.U" later," Elena announced, flipping backwards from her crouched position to fly over him. He whirled around just in time to see her rushing to punch him in the face.

_**Before I could ever let you go  
Gonna beg until I drive you mad  
Say something you could understand  
I'm a statue baby, knock me out**_

Reno ducked as Elena swung at his head again but this time she saw it coming and caught him with her left fist in and uppercut. He clenched his jaw as he reeled but stopped himself from falling over.

"Fuck that hurts," Reno cursed as he wiped the blood from his lip. "I used to draw the time all the time as a kid. It's what I wanted to become, not a Turk, but an artist."

Elena rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as Reno came running at her again. "I realize I suggested this but seriously Reno, can you cut to the chase and tell me what I wanna know rather than fucking around with me every time I hit you?"

He jumped over her as she tried to kick him and landed behind her, whirling around and weaving his arms around hers so she was pinned against his front, facing away. He held her tightly and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"'Lena, do you do realize how much sexual tension was disguised in that could-be-mistaken-for-a-two-sided-comment or yours, yo?" Reno whispered as the blonde fidgeted.

"I fucking hate you," Elena spat as he pulled her closer, further annoying her.

"You don't mean it babe," he grinned before flipping her over his back, expecting to drop her.

_**Oh how these moments fade away, you say you never loved me  
We say things we didn't mean to say  
I take it back, I take it all back now  
I take it back, I take it all back**_

He was surprised however, when she stood up, back-to-back with him and smirked, laughing casually.

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?**_

"Is that the best you got?" she asked him before unlocking her arms and ducking down as he fell backwards. She hooked her arms under him and flipped him onto the ground, straddling him in the process.

"Now, tell me what I wanna know, or neither of us is going anywhere," Elena ordered but Reno merely smirked.

"Who's to say I wanna go anywhere now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively and Elena rolled her eyes.

_**You mean more to me than you'll ever know  
You're my girl and I think it's a shame  
That we get along this way  
I'm just a statue try to knock me out**_

"Please Reno, I just want to know why you've kept something like this a secret, it's a really wonderful thing. Your drawings are beautiful," Elena told him.

"So are you, but that doesn't mean I gotta tell ya about that now does it?" Reno asked and Elena frowned.

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired and Reno chuckled.

_**I guess these moments fade away, saying you never loved me  
We said things we didn't mean to say  
I take it back, I take it all back now  
I take it back, I take it all back**_

"I'm saying that for someone who spent all her fucking time as a Turk fawning over a guy who barely noticed her, you're pretty oblivious when it comes to someone doing the same to you," Reno told her and she remained confused.

"I don't….I don't get it? What does this have to do with the sketchbook and your secrets concerning it?" Elena asked. When Reno didn't answer, she merely hit him in the shoulder. "Reno please!"

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the...**_

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?**_

"You really don't notice do you? After all this, you still think you see everything yo?" he inquired.

"You're speaking in riddles," she observed.

"No I'm not, you're just not paying attention," Reno commented. "And this may have nothing to do with the sketchbook's secrets yo, and yet it may, since you're in the sketchbook."

"Yeah I saw, that's why I said this concerned me, because you drew me. Although it was really nice and detailed I…why? Why did you draw that and why won't you tell me? Please just…tell me the truth. No more riddles," Elena pleaded and Reno sighed, smirking slightly.

_**Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?  
Yea I know you feel the same**_

_**You gotta let me know  
I'm dying inside to know  
Knock me out, I'm dying inside to know  
Let me know, knock me out  
(Knock me out)  
(Knock me out)**_

"Promise you won't hit me for what I'm gonna say or do?" Reno asked and Elena frowned again.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Promise!"

"Alright, alright I promise…god, you sound like a little kid," Elena sighed and Reno glared at her.

"Yo, you want your answer?" Reno inquired with an annoyed tone. _'Cuz I sure as hell want mine…note to self, remember to say __**screw you for being right**__ to Rude later…._

"Yes," Elena nodded.

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?**_

Reno smirked and pulled Elena down towards him until their lips met. At first, she was completely shocked, but then she just closed her eyes and let herself fall into his embrace, deepening the kiss.

Because she was now lying on top of him, he began to let himself go and let his feelings take over as he rolled her over, continuing to kiss. In his mind he chuckled. _Never thought a fistfight with Elena would wind up turning into us kissing on a beach…or anything else romantic for that matter…_, Reno mused in his mind, amazed he was keeping and forming coherent thoughts at this point and time.

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?**_

After a few moments she was the one to turn him onto his back again before breaking the kiss for air. She sat up slightly as he put his hands on her waist and looked down at him wide-eyed.

"Why…what did you do that for?" Elena asked breathlessly.

"C'mon 'Lena, you're not seriously gonna play dumb after what just happened yo? I mean, you didn't stop me either," Reno smirked his trademark grin.

"And…and what does that…mean? H-How does that answer m-my question?" Elena stammered, flushing red.

"It means I love you, you ditz," Reno laughed at her shocked look. "Yes, I know that look, not only has the great Mr. Always-Looking-For-A-Good-Time-No-Strings-Attached actually has fallen for a girl, and man he's fallen hard, but that girl just so happens to be you 'Lena."

"But I…I'm not special and you…I thought you hated me?" Elena asked innocently.

"Maybe all those damn mushy stories 'bout replacing your true feelings with the fucking opposite really do come true yo? I dunno…but I tell you the truth like it is; I love you," Reno explained. "Now…you gotta answer my question. Do you…feel the same?

_**Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now, could you feel the same?**_

"I…I…," Elena hesitated.

"C'mon 'Lena, it's a yes or no answer for three little words. I thought you were the brilliant mind here, where'd that go? I think you do, from the kiss you gave me last night, although that mighta been 'cuz you were drunk."

"That really did happen? I didn't just imagine it?" Elena asked in amazement.

"Yup," Reno refrained from idiotic comments, seeing as this was serious. "I think you meant it though…but I wanna hear it from you, not just speculate. So, your answer?"

Many images flashed through Elena's mind. Her fawning over Tseng, him finally asking to take her out to dinner despite the lack of flare in his eyes, him dying, Reno comforting her, Reno and her arguing playfully, Reno helping her when she was drunk, Reno and her kissing the previous night, Reno calming her that morning and everything that had just happened now.

_**You gotta let me know  
I'm dying inside to know  
Knock me out, I'm dying inside to know  
Gotta let me know, knock me out  
(Knock me out)  
(Knock me out)  
(Knock me... out)**_

She sighed as the flashed ceased and looked down at him. "I…I love you too Reno," she smiled before leaning down to kiss him again.

When they pulled apart, they noticed the sun had completely set during this time, but neither cared as Elena lay down, resting her head against his chest.

"Yo Elena…," Reno began.

"Yeah?"

"Hayley…the name on the sketchbook….she was my mother," Reno told her and she looked up at him wide-eyed. "She died when I was out at war, malnourishment or something like that, since she'd used her savings to buy me that book, saying it was my future."

"I…Reno I'm so sorry…," Elena whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "When I lashed out this morning saying you didn't know what it felt like to lose someone you cared about I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it 'Lena. What's in the past is done and stays there right?" Reno smirked. Then, he looked at her directly and his smirk turned into an actual smile. "Besides, I've got you as my main girl now don't I? I gotta take care of you! Uh - not that I don't think you can take care of yourself I just…"

"Reno…," Elena began and Reno stopped, looking at her again.

"Yeah?

"I've never heard you talk this much, you're turning into me," Elena giggled, making him laughed.

"Hey, never say never about nothing huh?" Reno told her before they both relaxed.

"Guess Rude won all the bets then…," Reno whispered as each other's warm and comfort began lulling them to sleep.

* * *

**Lannie:** And there you have it! The last chapter (unless i come up with Reno and Elena's revenge against Rude (that's why I ended it with Reno saying that). I think I will I just need an idea. I love the song, I'm hooked on it recently and when I heard it I was like "_Oh, that totally fits Reno and Elena's hate/love relationship!_" Which is what gave me the idea for this chapter when I was still writing chapter three! lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, 'twas fun! R&R!!! 

I don't own nothing 'cept the idea. Reno and Elena and Rude are Sqeenix and "Paralyzed" is by the Used.


End file.
